


殤凜｜沒有鼠鼠味鴉的鼠年殤凜賀文！ (下)

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 跟我家女神接龍的鼠年賀文<3
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 4





	殤凜｜沒有鼠鼠味鴉的鼠年殤凜賀文！ (下)

**Author's Note:**

> 跟我家女神接龍的鼠年賀文<3

大雨滂陀。  
躲在樹下小憩的他，一邊抽著煙管，細細品味著這雨滴從葉上滑落的景色。  
凜雪鴉想著，為何自己會在這裡？  
這場雨下得有多久，他也想不起來了。  
只記得似乎有什麼不該忘記的事，而這場景又極其地似曾相識。

他只覺得這大雨下的有些不太真實，判斷不出季節卻從身體裡感受到寒意，他縮了下靠在樹幹的頭頸，又抽了一口。  
這時他聽到了聲音，是人聲，接著他才發現有眼前的破廟裡有把紅傘。  
他記得上次好像有將紅傘送給某人當作禮物還是酬勞的樣子。  
是誰呢？  
而當凜雪鴉還在思索著記憶中那些模糊的片段時，下一秒他眼前的場景就變換了。  
那個想要拿傘的、明明不是個起眼的人。  
撐著傘來到自己的面前，而他也不知何時已經站起。

他知道了，他在作夢。  
凜雪鴉一向淺眠，因此作夢的機會並不多，於是當他意識到的這一刻，內心覺得趣味盎然。

「殤大俠。」

發覺是夢境後，他也想起那些原本就不會忘記的事，於是在記憶和夢境的交疊中，他露出微笑，喊著對於那個人的暱稱。

而殤不患撐著傘，臉上擺著那種在數落他時才會出現的，嚴肅、眼底卻把寵溺藏的很深很深的那種神情。

雨還在下著，但似乎沒這麼冷了。

—

直到此刻凜雪鴉才發覺，他是將人記得多麼地熟。  
夢裡的殤不患的手很暖，暖得當他撫上凜雪鴉沾著濕露寒氣的面頰，離開後是燙的。  
只有情慾湧上時才帶有侵略的、主動的親吻，讓他在唇舌的纏綿間總覺得那些雨聲漸遠，但他也無心去管這些外物。

現在的凜雪鴉只覺裡外都被對方的氣息所佔滿。  
殤不患吮的他舌身發麻，長年握劍生繭的手掌按在他的後頸，隨著吻的深入而加重力道，不時卻又怕弄痛他似的，在僵硬的頸部輕輕柔捏放鬆。  
這些觸碰撫摸沿著脊髓向下，舒服得身體酥軟發麻，這些他在現實中不想特意告訴殤不患的敏感帶被照顧得當，讓他在交纏的間隙發出細微的呻吟，待漫長的吻結束時才發現自己又臥回了樹下，只是這次殤不患就壓在他身上，俯首低垂的吻著發紅的耳廓並熟捻的拉開身上衣物。

而凜雪鴉則主動將雙臂繞上，少了平時的那些調侃戲弄，感覺比起清醒時更加毫無防備，快速的墜入沉溺在這裡頭，即便知道現實中若他真的這麼做對方也會欣然接受，但矛盾如他或許只有在這些虛實混雜的夢境中他才願意這般，在夢境裡逞些任性妄為。

夢境的好處就是不需要注意太多的細節，比如明明是這樣的大雨，殤不患身上的衣服卻半點沒濕，例如他不可能讓衣物沾到淤泥，現在卻毫不在乎的當作軟墊。  
與殤不患耳鬢廝磨時習慣的去嗅他身上那些混著傷藥的氣味；當炙熱的性器撐開了軟肉內壁，一吋吋的深入時凜雪鴉覺得從上臂都起了些雞皮疙瘩，從腿根蔓延而上的酸麻感令他本能反應的夾上殤不患的腰幹。  
「慢些……輕點……」他還是沒忍住這些不適感，還沒全數進入就感覺腳底有些痙攣，呼吸紊亂的他在喘息間才好不容易吐出了這幾句，但沒得到多少的重視，那人倒是把緊繃的雙腿抬高，一口氣的壓到肩頭時性器也入到了深處，兩手又牢牢的按在他身旁兩側，令他如何都無法掙脫。  
他就這樣挨操著，肉柱來回間被摩擦到敏感處時就會反射性的想拱起腰肢，想要離開這些對他而言依舊太多的快感，但馬上就被殤不患換了個姿勢，他抓起了凜雪鴉無從而去只好抵在他胸口的雙手，將他手腕以掌緊緊的捆在一塊，被實牢的按在樹上不得反抗後殤不患另隻手抓著他單邊的大腿內側就是往外的拉開，變得毫無遮擋下之後凜雪鴉稍微將視線下移，看到了自身聳起的性器前端也流出了不少，那些清液沿著深粉色的前端流下，弄得下身一片黏膩。

裡頭也像是要被男人的莖身搗爛似的，被反覆折磨的肉壁像是要燒起來般地絞緊裡頭的東西，殤不患流下的汗液滴落在凜雪鴉白皙的頸脖上；情事的渲染間凜雪鴉已經分不清是痛是爽，只見殤不患放開都壓出指印的腿側跟手腕，抬起了臀部繼續操著軟穴，他感受到裡頭的性器似乎又漲大了一圈，每一下都把裡面弄得抽搐發顫，絲毫沒有減緩下來的猛攻讓凜雪鴉發出破碎的高亢；但他內心隱約就是知道還沒有結束，抑或說他還不想結束這樣的夢。

果然不久像是回應他內心般，殤不患就將手移到了髖部，把凜雪鴉已經裸露在外的背很狠地壓在長出的樹根上操幹，每每的攪弄下就連進出都帶著水聲，感覺連吸吐間的熱氣都帶著數不盡的淫靡，讓人錯亂的彷彿要分不清虛實的差別；當凜雪鴉覺得自己快要被裡頭不停頂壓的敏感處弄到高潮時，身體要不自覺的多了幾分僵硬抽搐。

他伸出了手，並未脫下的皮製手套外頭露著泛紅的指尖，他想觸碰殤不患浮著汗水的額頭，「不患……」被情慾渲染黏膩的嗓音叫喚著，「都進來……嗯、啊！」  
才剛這樣一說凜雪鴉就突然感受到全身都像觸電似的，從脊髓一路到四肢百骸都覺得酥麻不已，高潮的感覺令他覺得自己快要維持不了這場夢的意識。  
但這時候雨聲又恍恍忽忽的進了他的腦袋，內心空虛無比的感覺一口氣湧上，滿足了自己卻總覺得還是少了些什麼。

這樣的殤不患還是太過乏味。

於是他在最後一刻於現實睜開了眼。

—

殤不患驚醒後，看著不知道已經盯了他多久的凜雪鴉，一時半刻也不知道該說些什麼，剛睡醒還有些乾啞的喉音問著，「你睡不著？」  
「不，是醒了。」凜雪鴉回道，然後露出似笑非笑的神情，「倒是一向好睡的殤大俠怎麼會突然驚醒，莫非是做了什麼好夢？」  
殤不患一聽就明白凜雪鴉話中別有深意，但他還來不及反駁，床褥下的一隻不安分的手就不著痕跡的朝他探去。

「哎呀。」凜雪鴉掩飾不了愉悅的讓殤不患有些尷尬壓著賊手；丹家畢竟還是名門望族，自然不會虧待客人之下給的客房床若是單人睡還算是寬敞，但兩個大男人擠在一起終歸還算是小了一點，原本就沒多少的位子現在又因為半夜的小打小鬧更是擁擠。  
殤不患在不知是第幾次阻止凜雪鴉的作弄後直接伸臂將人攬入懷中，低聲道：「你別說自己睡一睡就不會。」  
「是睡著了就會，」凜雪鴉不去回答他的問題，那隻平時就愛作亂的手這時又趁著人不注意伸去，隔著褲襠上以指尖描繪著硬挺的莖身，「還是殤大俠日有所思。」

夜有所夢。

凜雪鴉還來不及說完便被殤不患堵上了嘴，殤不患吻上了那雙不願放過他的唇口，舌身在裡頭侵門踏戶了一番，捲起了那驚慌想逃竄的巧舌用力的吸吮，又在裡頭掃了一圈像想將人口中都掠奪過一遍才滿意似的，直至凜雪鴉的呼吸被他擾得紊亂才願意放過的離開。

「你說你醒了。」交纏的唇舌離開時還帶了彼此的唾液，殤不患抓著凜雪鴉先前才說過的話，「就別說還睡著的時候也做了春夢。」他舔舐沾到唇上的水光，此時的他雙臂撐在凜雪鴉的肩膀兩側，看了被蓋上一層自身身影的凜雪鴉不再回嘴，殤不患手伸進單衣裡撫著線條分明的側胸，「幹嘛不說話？作了就作了。」  
這其實也沒什麼。殤不患摸著那在外衣包覆下看不太出的精實，覺得只是這樣就被挑起了情慾的自己莫名其妙，但還是飲鴆止渴般地垂首吻了他心口的位置。

「倒也不是害臊。」凜雪鴉的聲音從上方傳來，隨著身上人的動作他在乳珠被含住時敏感的輕吟，但還是說完下半句話，「是沒想到隨便說說而已，還真是這樣……唔！」不識好歹的當下就被現世報落下了一口，但殤不患力道還是有放輕的，離開時只在乳首周圍的皮膚上留下一圈淺淺的牙印。

「對，我是是夢見了。」殤不患兩指輕按方才齧出的印子，一邊回著凜雪鴉，「一個舞者，穿著以前在西幽才看過的那種衣服，東離似乎沒有。」  
他俯瞰凜雪鴉說出這些貌似打不著邊的話，見凜雪鴉難得的還沒會意過來他又加上一句：「你也知道那些高官就喜歡在酒宴上請些舞妓過來助興。」

聽到的當下凜雪鴉要朝殤不患揮出一拳，但才剛落下對方卻早有準備的單手接住。  
他看著面色像被蒙上層冰霜版起臉，在他面前毫不掩飾的凜雪鴉，抓緊了包在掌心中那並沒帶半分內力的握拳，殤不患見難得凜雪鴉這般，一時惡趣味上了心還學著方才凜雪鴉激他的舉動繼續，「那舞者身穿素衣，一襲白髮又戴著面紗，在我面前搔首弄姿的。」  
「想不到殤大俠白日裡原來是在思鄉啊。」凜雪鴉語氣平穩的聽不出任何情感，但卻沒發現在殤不患眼中他的臉色難看。  
「你不就想聽我作了些什麼好夢嘛。」殤不患在凜雪鴉想要用另一手攻擊人前便先發制人，這下全身的重量幾乎都在凜雪鴉的身上，壓的對方只剩一雙晶紅帶著怒意瞪向自己。  
「……」  
兩人互看了幾秒，殤不患原以為凜雪鴉還想要繼續回嘴，卻只見他將頭別過，再也不發一言。  
殤不患這時才意識到這或許太過頭了，但見凜雪鴉這般吃醋賭氣般的行為卻又覺得可愛，不自禁想要側頭過去吻他，但馬上又被人別到另一邊以示拒絕，看著他這副模樣殤不患忍俊不禁的就著這姿勢靠近他耳邊。

「你這人現實不夠，就連夢裡都要招惹才行。」說完他還咬了口耳廓；相同的動作卻比夢境還要更加清晰的感覺令凜雪鴉忍不住輕顫，同時殤不患的話終於讓他會意原來方才自己被耍了，還是這種只要細想，平常連瞧都瞧不上眼的低劣話術。  
意識到這點的瞬間，想到不久前自己一時衝動犯下的種種行徑讓凜雪鴉覺得臉都發熱起來；而將這些都收入眼底的殤不患覺得這樣的凜雪鴉比起平時更加討人喜愛得多，而且只有自己知道。

再次親吻時凜雪鴉並沒有抗拒了，剛才還用來爭執諷刺的巧舌，轉眼就乖乖的伸出讓他攪弄；殤不患對於他跟凜雪鴉這般的行為彷彿永遠不膩般地，只要對象依舊是他就會一再行之。  
於是他連帶安撫的份一起，當吻到凜雪鴉都覺得嘴唇發麻時又忍不住帶有情慾的在咬著上頭都是水光的下唇，接著喉結、鎖骨、腹上，殤不患耐心地用行動去哄著對方，原本還握的死緊的拳頭才逐漸軟下，再也逃不了的被十指交扣。

兩人繾綣交疊的過程中凜雪鴉身上唯一一件淺色單衣，凌亂僅剩綁帶掛在腰上，殤不患看著這樣的凜雪鴉一邊用單臂抬起了大腿，親吻著內側柔軟的膚肉就這樣一路又回到了他幾乎每晚都百般疼愛的小腹，看著對方上頭已經本能聳起的性器便去以掌去愛撫，同時另一手也探到了會陰下，還沒完全放鬆下來的穴口被指腹試探的按壓幾下，沒有潤滑果然還是太過乾澀，殤不患從一旁換下衣物的竹籃內找到了他們經常使用的罐子，打開倒了些在手上跟對方股間，結果不慎倒的有些過頭反而都淋濕了床榻一角，先前才一副不想給人家家裡造成麻煩的，結果現在打破的卻又是自己。  
殤不患搖搖頭，對於已經發生的事情決定辦完了再說。

此時已是深夜，本該安靜無聲的室內這時卻充斥著淫靡水聲。  
殤不患將人半身都高高抬起，幾乎要將凜雪鴉從腰部都折起來般但自己卻是半跪著，高度的落差使得他即便房內只有微弱的燭火和月光也將人連同交媾處都看得一清二楚；自己的性器陷入已經擴張完全、徹底濕潤的軟肉裡頭，高溫炙熱的內壁像是有記憶般的自己貼著肉柱的形狀，隨著每下抽插不停的去頂弄凜雪鴉所有的敏感處，才沒幾下就把人弄得頻頻發出帶著泣音破碎的叫聲，卻又隱約記得這裡是別人家而不得不降低音量，緊蹙的雙眉把一對蒙上水氣半闔雙眸都快藏起，在層層快意的交疊下先是被操射出精。  
濺出的白濁精水大多都灑到了裡頭還吞著對方性器的小腹上，但還是逃不了一些落在被情慾染紅的白皙胸口上，原本就情色的畫面頓時間更添上一筆。

「今天是怎麼，被幹太爽自己先去了。」  
殤不患看著還在高潮的餘韻中，大口喘著氣卻暫時無法思考的凜雪鴉咧嘴調侃道，將自己腫脹深色的性器從充血脹紅的軟肉中抽出，而後放下被操的酸軟無力的腰枝把人翻過一圈，讓凜雪鴉全身趴在床上。  
他彎下雙膝就著半跪的姿勢，從兩旁把併攏的雙腿固定住，看著因為這樣的姿勢而在他眼前高高隆起的臀瓣，殤不患沒急著進去的將性器往股間處磨蹭，一邊雙手大力揉捏著臀肉，把上頭弄得都是自己的指印紅痕還不夠，他抬手就朝側邊摑下。  
清脆響聲和凜雪鴉的悶吭同時在房間內出現，但他卻沒善罷干休的又落下一掌，這次打完後他看到凜雪鴉側頭過來，還沒完全醒神的眼神中帶著一股懵懂無知的無辜感，讓殤不患覺得身下的慾火向被點著般地，左右兩手的拇指各朝一邊扳開了臀肉便將自己的性器又重新塞入後穴內。  
「唔嗯……啊！」  
凜雪鴉只覺得後腦杓都有種強烈的麻痺感，說不出是難受還是快意的使他像是抓住浮木般的地緊握眼前的床單，無法開合的雙腿使得內壁被操幹時的感受比起往常更加明顯，承受力道的腰部也被撞的又酸又軟，幾乎是要承受不住的想要掙扎卻又使不上力氣，不知不覺中叫聲裡又重新混上了哭泣跟討饒。

若這時有人經過必定會覺得這夜裡的廂房盡是引人遐想，殤不患看著每下都被撞盪起波的臀肉，這次他抓住了髖骨使力猛操，每一下都頂到點上把人逼得破碎叫喊出聲，最後裡頭的東西在裡面又反覆幹了數十下，把腫脹的穴肉媚肉都操的像是要翻出來似的，按著髖部的手背也浮現出明顯的青筋才終於結束了這持久戰。  
殤不患終於把所有的濁液都澆灌進了軟肉內壁時凜雪鴉早就在床上半失神的抽搐著，他把人翻回來抹拭臉頰兩側的淚痕，被軟綿棉的雙臂攬住肩頸。  
光是看了一眼殤不患就知道這是在討吻，於是他笑著把人攬進懷裡。

「新年快樂啊。」

只要是凜雪鴉想要的，他都願意給。

-完-


End file.
